Jockbutt (film)
Jockbutt is a movie created by Mark Wolff Productions (Mark Wolff Video in the movie), directed by Mark Wolff himself, filmed in the United Kingdom and in Canada, produced in March 1, 2007, and was released on Mark's Wolff's website in January 2008 for ordering. The movie stars 14 muscular, mostly partially clothed bodybuilders, including Ricardo Milos and Diesel. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Starring (in sequential order) # Ricardo "Richard" Milos # Big Casey # Jessie Garcia # Mark "Marc" Williams # Jordan Vaughn # Mike Dragna # Big Roger # Ian # Aaron "Aarin" Driver # Frank "The Tank" DeFeo # Diesel # Johnny Cruise # Giovanni # Sebastian V. Synopsis 'MarkWolff Synopsis' Nothing butt the world's top muscle models in jock straps and thongs. This is an ass worship lovers dream DVD! We traveled the world to bring you all the top muscle models with the most amazing muscle butts. This DVD features 14 beefy models in hot muscle and ass worship scenes. Top models featured are Frank Defeo who is January 2008 "Men's Workout" cover model. Diesel is a thick and smoking hot exotic dancer by night and a competitive bodybuilder by day. Mike Dragna is an IFBB Pro Bodybuilder who struts and flexes for the Jockbutt cameras. Johnny Cruise is a champion bodybuilder and shot with Jockbutt the day after winning his last show - ultra ripped! This video delivers ten more incredible muscle models flexing their beefy butts, posing in erotic jock gear, and teasing for the camera - even at over two hours long it will leave you wanting for more Jockbutt action!!! 'CAN-AM TV Synopsis' This is an Ass Worship lovers dream movie. We traveled the world to bring you all the top muscle models with the most amazing muscle butts. Jockbutt features 14 incredible Bodybuilders flexing their beefy butts. posing in erotic jock gear, and teasing for the camera- all leaving you wanting more buttjock action! Memes * 1st section of footage of Ricardo Milos dancing. The 2nd section of footage is rarely used. * Ricardo Milos being used as a bait-and-switch. * Ricardo Milos dancing to Smile.dk's Butterfly (Swing Mix). * People dancing like Ricardo Milos to Butterfly. * Redrawings of Ricardo Milos; such as a Touhou character, for example. * Ricardo Milos being humorously included in Gachimuchi videos. * Ricardo Milos' various iconic moves, such as his sharp turns and elaborate dance-to-butt slap. * Diesel rarely appears. Used by Japanese fans of Gachimuchi or the International Wrestling Festival, in a similar vein to Chavez Obama and the even rarer Dai-chan. * An even rarer character that appears in some fan videos is Jessie Garcia. Jessie Garcia is in underwear and wields a baseball bat. Music Trivia *Erroneously, Ricardo Milos is referred to as Richard Milos in the opening text. The title to Jockbutt in the movie, is referred to as JockButt. *The obscure, not too obscure music that plays when Ricardo Milos dances is called Open Your Eyes (David Duriez Brique Rouge Mix) by Yann Fontaine; however, the same music in the movie gets mixed with another track that plays in the movie. It is not known what the song title for this obscurer track is. *After the part where Ricardo Milos looks at the screen for the final time in his American underwear and bandana, the music still continues forward into another scene of Ricardo Milos. But, it's here that he appears without his seemingly dark room, his American underwear, and bandana. He is also touched by a man. *The movie is not 120 minutes long. It is in fact only 96 minutes long (1:36:03). Update: Ricardo Milos urges the online community to stop sending him memes related to the Jockbutt dance, as he said that they did not benefit him. Category:Sources